Sin querer en el amor Gray x Juvia
by Juvia-Michaelis
Summary: La vida de Juvia cambió al conocer a dos partes de su corazón. Ella se encuentra entre dos amores ¿Con quién se quedara?
1. Encuentro

**Narra Gray**

Soy Gray Fullbuster 24 años, soy maestro en la universidad Fairy Tail, hace 2 años me gradúe para convertirme en maestro de historia.

 **Narra Juvia**

Juvia Loxar, 19 años. Hoy es el primer año de Juvia en la universidad, junto con Lucy y Erza, iremos a la misma universidad.

 **Narra Gray**

El primer día de escuela... aún siendo maestro aún da un poco de emoción y pereza.

-Date prisa o jamás llegaremos- me decía mi amigo Natsu, el también es maestro (lo que me sorprende mucho) da clases de español –Aún te sigues comportando como un niño.

-Vamos Gray, alégrate un poco, ¿Vas a tener esa cara todo el día? Aveces me pregunto si tan siquiera puedes sonreír o reído alguna vez... Nunca te he escuchado reír

-¡Cállate de una vez idiota!- le grite a mi molesto compañero, a veces me llega a desesperar tanto

-Pero no te enojes

-¿Por qué no sonríes así?- me sonrió señalando su boca

-Idiota...- le dije mientras apresuraba el paso para distanciarme de el. Mientras me acercaba a la universidad, veía centenares de chicos dirigiéndose hacia allá.

Al entrar, se escuchaban demasiadas voces, un ambiente realmente molesto, pero cerca de mi oí una conversación entre unas chichas –He oído que el maestro de historia es muy atractivo, ojalá me toque con el

-Creo que su nombre es Green

-De hecho es Gray- pensé para mi mismo mientras veía con desprecio a esa chica que ni mi nombre sabía y ya quería una relación conmigo

-Sería genial, oí que es joven, tal vez tenga oportunidad con el- al oír eso intente alejarme de ahí, cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro –De nuevo tendrás alumnas acosadoras- se reía Natsu a carcajadas

-El maestro de español, un tal Natsu... no se queda a tras- se oyeron las voces de las chicas nuevamente

-Al parecer, este año tendrás algunas admiradoras- me burle de el mientras seguía mi camino hacia mi salón, al abrir la puerta note a algunos alumnos ahí. –Adiós tranquilidad- pensé mientras caminaba hacia mi escritorio

-Miren es el- se escucho la voz de una chica –Es más guapo en persona- Así miles de voces que hablan sobre mi... Es un poco irritante

De pronto se escucharon unas risas, mire hacia esa dirección y ahí había un grupo de chicas que milagrosamente no me miraban como maniacas acosadoras, sólo hablaban entre ellas, eran un grupito de tres chicas, una chica rubia, piel blanquecina, otra con una cabellera larga y color escarlata y la última no la pude ver bien, ya que la chica rubia se sentó frente a ella, dándome la espalda e impidiendo que pudiera ver a la tercer chica.

 **Narra Juvia**

Al entrar, fuimos a ver en que clase nos tocaba a cada una, por suerte estamos juntas, nos dirigimos al salón donde nos tocaba, entramos y nos sintamos juntas. Al cabo de un rato nos pusimos a platicar, poco después entro el maestro

-Ese es el maestro Gray , muy popular entre las chicas...- decía Lucy

-Es popular ente las chicas... Lo que significa que es atractivo...yo creía que lo atractivo era como Ichiya

Lucy y Juvia se rieron por el comentario de Erza comentario

 **Narra Gray**

Aún seguía viendo a las chicas hablar. La chica rubia se movió y pude ver a la tercera chica tenía el cabello azul y suelto, piel blanca, ojos azules y una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquiera.

Vi mi reloj y era hora de empezar la clase, en ese momento, llego una avalancha de alumnos, fueron a sus asientos y se sentaron en su lugar. Eran demasiados, pero aún seguía viéndola, sería difícil no dejar de mirarla.

 **Narra Juvia**

Al iniciar la clase, por primera vez Juvia vio al profesor, era alto, delgado, cabello negro y despeinado y unos ojos profundos que hipnotizarían a cualquiera que lo mirara, en ese momento, Juvia estaba totalmente ida por la mirada de el

 **Narra Gray**

-Buenos días, soy el profesor Fullbuster, seré su profesor de historia.

Después de presentarme, comencé la clase, cuando deje un ejercicio a resolver, comencé a mirar a esa chica.

-Vamos Gray contrólate- me decía a mi mismo intentando no mirarla y volver a mi trabajo, cuando de pronto todos comenzaron a salir del salón, al parecer se había acabado mi clase. Cuando volteó al lugar de la chica, ya no estaba, ni ella ni sus amigas.

Así qué yo también recogí mis cosas y salí del salón, la próxima clase que tendría sería dentro de unas horas, fui a la sala de maestros y me senté en mi lugar para descansar un poco.

 **Narra Juvia**

Al terminar la clase, Juvia salió lo más rápido posible, Juvia estaba totalmente sonrojada, no podía estar más tiempo mirándolo, si Juvia seguía ahí sentiría que explotaría, Juvia estaría sintiendo atracción hacia el profesor Fullbuster... No, no podía ser, sería mejor que Juvia se fuera de inmediato. Juvia tomó sus cosas y salió fuera de ahí a su siguiente clase.

Pasó el día hasta que Juvia tuvo un tiempo libre y fue a la cafetería.

Para mi buena suerte Erza y Lucy estaban ahí

-Juvia, por fin te encontramos- grito Erza

-Solamente no grites- dijo Lucy tapando se las orejas

-Lo siento- dijo Erza

-Juvia se alegra de verlas, ¿Quieren almorzar con Juvia?

-claro- respondieron ambas al mismo tiempo.

Para la buena o mala suerte de Juvia, el profesor Fullbuster llego al comedor, junto con alguien más.

-¿Natsu?- dijo Lucy casi inaudible pero Juvia apenas pudo escucharlo- ¡Hey, Natsu!- grito Lucy mientras agitaba los brazos para llamar la atención del nombrado

-Lucy, me alegra verte, no sabía que estudiabas aquí- dijo Natsu, al parecer ese era su nombre. El se acercaba a nosotras junto con el profesor Fullbuster

-No esperaba encontrarme contigo aquí- decía animadamente Lucy- Por cierto, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Trabajo aquí como maestro

-Lucy... ¿No te olvidas de alguien?- decía Erza

-Es verdad, no los he presentado, Natsu, Erza y Juvia, Erza y Juvia, Natsu, el es mi... – dejo de hablar por un momento –El es mi amigo

-¿Eh?- dijo Natsu, más bien profesor Natsu- ¿Amigo? Creí que éramos novios- justo en ese momento el profesor Fullbuster estaba dándole un sorbo a su café, pero cuando escuchó lo que el profesor Natsu había dicho, lo escupió

-¿Qué ustedes qué?- gritamos todos sorprendidos

-¡Idiota!- Lucy había golpeado a el profesor Natsu en la cabeza -¡¿No sabes lo que acabas de hacer?!

-Lo siento...- dijo el profesor Natsu sobando se su cabeza

-Por favor no le digan a nadie...- suplicó Lucy

-Tranquila, tu secreto está a salvo con nosotras- dijo Erza mientras abrazaba a Juvia

Lucy vio a el profesor Fullbuster con una mirada suplicante

-Tsk- fue lo último que pronuncio el profesor Fullbuster antes de irse de ahí.

-Yo que tu, me iría a cambiar de nombre... y de escuela- le dijo Erza a Lucy, quien estaba completamente nerviosa

 **Narra Gray**

-Al parecer si salgo con una estudiante, no seré el único- pensaba para mi mismo mientras recordaba a Juvia, gracias a Natsu y a ¿Lucy? Creo qué era así...No recuerdo bien su nombre, pero gracias a ese par conocí su nombre


	2. A primera vista

Narra Gray

Al día siguiente, otro día de clase y ella estaba ahí, junto a sus amigas. Ellas siempre encontraban algo de que hablar

-Señoritas, por favor guarden silencio- alcé un poco la voz

-Lo sentimos- dijeron las tres, pero ella se sonrojó visiblemente, se veía tan linda así.

Continúe de nuevo con la clase, ella participaba mucho en clase. Ese día mi clase era la última en el día, al llegar la hora de salir, todos se fueron corriendo de ahí.

-Señorita Loxar- la llamé.

-¿Sucede algo?- se acercó ella muy preocupada junto a sus amigas

-Tengo que hablar contigo, ustedes dos pueden esperar afuera

-No es necesario, pueden irse, Juvia regresará sola

-¿Estas bien con eso?- preguntó Lucy, al parecer la novia de Natsu, quien diría que ese tarado tuviese una novia tan linda

-Si- sonrió tiernamente lo que provoco un leve sonrojo en mi... ¡Rayos! ¿Qué me sucede? no puedo enamorarme de ella, eso.. Eso estaría mal

-¿De qué quiere hablar con Juvia?- me preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos, ni siquiera noté cuanto se fueron sus amigas

-Sobre tu desempeño en clase es...

-¿Es malo?- ella me interrumpió muy preocupada

-No, no es eso, al contrario eres la mejor en clase

-¿Por qué habla con Juvia entonces?

-Necesito que me ayudes en algunas cosas en clase, podrías ir a mi casa hoy para planear algo para la próxima clase.

-Si estaría bien, ¿A qué hora sería?

-Cuando termine de trabajar, sólo me faltan unos minutos, ¿Podrías esperar?

-Si

-Si quieres puedes ir a mi cubiculo, ahí puedes esperarme

-Claro

Cuando ella se fue me apresure en trabajar lo más rápido que pude, no quería hacerla esperar.

Narra Juvia

Tal como le dijo a Juvia, lo fui a esperar es su cubiculo, Juvia se sentó un par de minutos, empezó a observar su escritorio, era muy ordenado y limpio, Juvia vió algunos papeles ahí apilados perfectamente.

Después de un tiempo, el llego.

-¿Nos vamos?- le preguntó a Juvia con una sonrisa

\- Si

-Por aquí- nos dirigimos al estacionamiento, Juvia se subió a su auto, era un deportivo rojo. En el camino hacia su casa, platicamos de cosas de interés, así el viaje fue más corto.

Al llegar a su casa, era bastante grande para una sola persona, dos pisos, un gran patio delantero y un jardín.

-Profesor Fullbuster, su casa es muy grande y linda

-Gracias, pero podes llamarme Gray

-¿Gray?

-Si, es mi nombre

-Profesor Gray...

-No, solamente Gray- me interrumpió

-Bien... Gray.

-Si

-¿Qué necesita?

-Algunos materiales para la clase es todo, ¿Me podrías ayudar con eso?

-Claro, Juvia lo ayudará en todo lo que pueda

-Muchas gracias

-Si

Juvia y Gray entramos a la casa de Gray, nos sentamos y comenzamos a trabajar

-¿Puedo llamarte Juvia?- Pregunto algo sonrojado

-Si, claro que puede

-Gracias...

Estar a solar con Gray en su casa me hacia muy feliz... Juvia se está enamorando del profesor Fullbuster

-Juvia, ¿Quieres algo de beber?

-Si

-Voy por algunas bebidas

-Aquí lo espero- el fue a la cocina y se dirigió a su refrigerador, volvió junto con Juvia y le dio un refresco

Narra Gray

Pasaron algunas horas hasta que Juvia tuvo que irse, me alegraba que estuviera ahí.

Algunos días pasaban así, ella me acompañaba a mi casa para ayudarme o para pasar el rato, sin querer nos habíamos hecho amigos muy cercanos, a veces salíamos a divertirnos o hablábamos de cosas que nos pasaban, era confortante estar con ella.


	3. Cuando te conocí

**NARRA LUCY**

Después de la escuela, Natsu y yo nos reunimos en su casa.

-Natsu, ¿Si el idiota de Fullbuster dice algo?¿Y sí nos descubren?¿Qué crees que pasará?

-Tranquila Lucy- me decía el mientras besaba mi cabeza

-¡Además, es tu culpa!- le acusé

-¿Yo?¿Por qué?- me dijo separándose de mi

-No me dijiste que eras maestro, y mucho menos en esa escuela

-También es tu culpa- me dijo haciendo un puchero

-¿Por qué?- le recriminé

-No me dijiste que ibas a estudiar ahí, de ser así **hubiéramos** planeado algo- me dijo cruzando los brazos

-Pero... Lo más importante es que el profesor Fullbuster no nos delate- de pronto Natsu me abrazó nuevamente

-El no haría eso, lo conozco muy bien

-¿Estas seguro?

-Si- me sonrió tiernamente

-Entonces... Dentro de la escuela no deberíamos vernos, mucho menos hablarnos

-No debería ser así...- me dedicó una mirada suplicante

-No podemos arriesgarnos...- dije con un tono de tristeza.

-Tienes razón, lamento por haber sido tan descuidado

-No, esta bien, no debí echarte toda la culpa- le dije con una pequeña sonrisa

-Todo esta bien...- me dijo pie tras acariciaba mi cabello.

-Dijiste que no deberíamos vernos dentro del colegio

-Si...- dije algo desanimada

-Pero aquí no es el colegio, así que podemos estar todo el tiempo que queramos juntos

-Tienes razón- el poco a poco fue acercándose a mis labios hasta que se juntaron con los míos, dándonos un tierno y largo beso.

 **NARRA NATSU**

Esa linda sensación al besarnos, recuerdo el día que nos conocimos Lucy y yo... Un día que jamás olvidaremos, tal vez ella no lo recuerde muy bien pero yo lo recuerdo perfectamente.

Gray y yo estábamos en el festival de verano, disfrutábamos las atracciones de ahí, creo que al menos sólo yo las disfrutaba. Al cabo de un rato Gray desapareció, al parecer ya se había ido de ahí, nunca había sido muy sociable.

Así qué fui a comprar unas manzanas, como era de esperarse había una fila gigante, pero gigante... pero al fin pude comprar unas manzanas, cuando acabé de comprarlas comenzaron los fuegos artificiales que iluminaban el cielo nocturno.

No se por que razón voltee a otro lado, pero agradezco haberlo hecho, ahí logre divisar a una pequeña figura femenina algo incómoda y detrás de ella un hombre tocándola, corrí hacia ella, y le di un puñetazo al tipo.

Ella alzó la mirada hacia mi –Gracias- dijo con unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos chocolate

-No es nada

-Realmente muchas gracias y... quisiera saber tu nombre

-Natsu, Natsu Dragneel

-Muchas gracias Natsu

-¿Podría saber tu nombre?

-Lucy Heartfilia

-Lindo nombre

-Gracias...- dijo algo sonrojada –Creo que debo irme

-Espera- le dije mientras tomaba su mano- quisiera acompañarte

-Esta bien.

A partir de ese día nuestras vidas se unieron.

 **NARRA LUCY**

Al despertar, estaba junto a Natsu, la noche anterior nos dejamos llevar

-Natsu, ya despierta- le dije mientras sacudía su brazo

-No quiero

-Vamos- sacudí nuevamente su brazo, pero esta vez com más fuerza.

-Ya entendí...- me dijo mientras se levantaba –Buenos días Lucy- me dijo medio adormilado

-Buenos días- le respondí con una tierna sonrisa


	4. Te veo

Narra Gray

Al día siguiente, otro día de clase y ella estaba ahí, junto a sus amigas. Ellas siempre encontraban algo de que hablar

-Señoritas, por favor guarden silencio- alcé un poco la voz

-Lo sentimos- dijeron las tres, pero ella se sonrojó visiblemente, se veía tan linda así.

Continúe de nuevo con la clase, ella participaba mucho en clase. Ese día mi clase era la última en el día, al llegar la hora de salir, todos se fueron corriendo de ahí.

-Señorita Loxar- la llamé.

-¿Sucede algo?- se acercó ella muy preocupada junto a sus amigas

-Tengo que hablar contigo, ustedes dos pueden esperar afuera

-No es necesario, pueden irse, Juvia regresará sola

-¿Estas bien con eso?- preguntó Lucy, al parecer la novia de Natsu, quien diría que ese tarado tuviese una novia tan linda

-Si- sonrió tiernamente lo que provoco un leve sonrojo en mi... ¡Rayos! ¿Qué me sucede? no puedo enamorarme de ella, eso.. Eso estaría mal

-¿De qué quiere hablar con Juvia?- me preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos, ni siquiera noté cuanto se fueron sus amigas

-Sobre tu desempeño en clase es...

-¿Es malo?- ella me interrumpió muy preocupada

-No, no es eso, al contrario eres la mejor en clase

-¿Por qué habla con Juvia entonces?

-Necesito que me ayudes en algunas cosas en clase, podrías ir a mi casa hoy para planear algo para la próxima clase.

-Si estaría bien, ¿A qué hora sería?

-Cuando termine de trabajar, sólo me faltan unos minutos, ¿Podrías esperar?

-Si

-Si quieres puedes ir a mi cubiculo, ahí puedes esperarme

-Claro

Cuando ella se fue me apresure en trabajar lo más rápido que pude, no quería hacerla esperar.

Narra Juvia

Tal como le dijo a Juvia, lo fui a esperar es su cubiculo, Juvia se sentó un par de minutos, empezó a observar su escritorio, era muy ordenado y limpio, Juvia vió algunos papeles ahí apilados perfectamente.

Después de un tiempo, el llego.

-¿Nos vamos?- le preguntó a Juvia con una sonrisa

\- Si

-Por aquí- nos dirigimos al estacionamiento, Juvia se subió a su auto, era un deportivo rojo. En el camino hacia su casa, platicamos de cosas de interés, así el viaje fue más corto.

Al llegar a su casa, era bastante grande para una sola persona, dos pisos, un gran patio delantero y un jardín.

-Profesor Fullbuster, su casa es muy grande y linda

-Gracias, pero podes llamarme Gray

-¿Gray?

-Si, es mi nombre

-Profesor Gray...

-No, solamente Gray- me interrumpió

-Bien... Gray.

-Si

-¿Qué necesita?

-Algunos materiales para la clase es todo, ¿Me podrías ayudar con eso?

-Claro, Juvia lo ayudará en todo lo que pueda

-Muchas gracias

-Si

Juvia y Gray entramos a la casa de Gray, nos sentamos y comenzamos a trabajar

-¿Puedo llamarte Juvia?- Pregunto algo sonrojado

-Si, claro que puede

-Gracias...

Estar a solar con Gray en su casa me hacia muy feliz... Juvia se está enamorando del profesor Fullbuster

-Juvia, ¿Quieres algo de beber?

-Si

-Voy por algunas bebidas

-Aquí lo espero- el fue a la cocina y se dirigió a su refrigerador, volvió junto con Juvia y le dio un refresco

Narra Gray

Pasaron algunas horas hasta que Juvia tuvo que irse, me alegraba que estuviera ahí.

Algunos días pasaban así, ella me acompañaba a mi casa para ayudarme o para pasar el rato, sin querer nos habíamos hecho amigos muy cercanos, a veces salíamos a divertirnos o hablábamos de cosas que nos pasaban, era confortante estar con ella.

Cada día era fantástico, pero algo sucedió. Mientras Juvia y yo estábamos preparando algunos materiales llego alguien inesperado...

-¡Gray! ¿Cómo haz estado amor?- Mary... mi novia... me abrazó por detrás

-¡Mary!

-¿Quién es ella cariño?

-Es mi estudiante

-Mucho gusto en conocerte querida, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Mary se dirigió hacia Juvia con una sonrisa

-Juvia... Juvia Loxar- le respondió Juvia a Mary, pero me miró rápidamente por el rabillo del ojo, ese segundo que nuestras miradas se encontraron, sentí como si ella me preguntara "¿Quién es ella?¿Por qué te llama amor?"

NARRA JUVIA

Juvia y Gray estábamos hablando sobre la plantación de la próxima clase, pero llego una mujer de cabello rosa y una radiante personalidad. Ella apareció de la nada y abrazo a Gray, comenzó a llamarle de distintas formas como "amor" "cariño" ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?

-Es mejor que Juvia se retire, no quiere interrumpirlos

-¡Cuídate Juvia!- me despidió la mujer

Juvia salió de ahí lo más rápido posible, Juvia tenía lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, había sido un error haberse enamorado de Gray, ¿Un maestro y su estudiante? Cuándo lo dije hasta sonaba ridículo... fue un error.

NARRA GRAY

Al día siguiente, ella estaba ahí, tomaba la clase como cualquier día. Al término de la clase,mal busque con la mirada, y ella ya no se encontraba ahí, solamente vi salir a sus amigas

NARRA JUVIA

Juvia salió rápidamente para ir a su club de artes, anteriormente tomaba natación, ahora Juvia cree que debe hacer algo diferente.

Al llegar Juvia solamente vio aún chico con cabello negro algo largo y despeinado que estaba leyendo, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí, volteo a ver a Juvia doblando la página en que se quedo y volteo a verme

-Bienvenida al club de artes soy Rogue, encantado de conocerte- le dijo a Juvia con una pequeña sonrisa


	5. ¿Amor?

NARRA JUVIA

-Si... Juvia esta encantada de conocerle

-Puedes tomar asiento los otros no tardarán en llegar

-Si, gracias –le dijo Juvia mientras se dirigía a un asiento junto a la ventana mientras que Rogue continuaba con su lectura.

Al poco rato, estudiantes comenzaron a llegar al club, entre ellos Lucy, Juvia se alegró de ver a Lucy ahí

-Juvia, no creí que estarías en este club- se dirigió a Juvia un poco sorprendida

-Juvia decidió cambiar un poco la rutina

-Eso me parece bien- le dijo a Juvia con una deslumbrante sonrisa

-Hola- dijo Erza detrás de Lucy y Juvia

-¿Erza?- Lucy y Juvia dijimos sorprendidas -¿Qué haces aquí? –continuó Lucy

-Estaba en Kendo, pero mi entrenador dijo que me falta delicadeza y me mando a este club y no se para que- cuando Erza terminó de narrar su historia, Lucy y Juvia estábamos sorprendidas y asustadas a la vez, Juvia sabía lo fuerte que era Erza, pero para que la echaran de Kendo... era algo para temerle a Erza

-Muy bien, a sus asientos vamos a comenzar- anunció Rogue desde su escritorio.

NARRA ROGUE

Comenzamos pintando algunos paisajes, muchos se esmeraban demasiado sin obtener el resultado que querían, uno de ellos era una pelirroja que atacaba el lienzo con cientos de colores a la vez, al terminar, según ella había pintado un atardecer, pero yo sólo vi una mancha de pintura.

Otra chica que era rubia pintaba con calma y elegancia, finalmente al mostrar su cuadro, había pintado el mar y el cielo unidos en el horizonte.

En cambio, Juvia no había tocado el lienzo, ella estaba viendo a través de la ventana. Mire hacia el punto que ella veía. Estaba ahí Gray junto con una chica pelirosa, ambos hablaban, más bien peleaban hasta que ella salió corriendo de ahí.

Mire rápidamente a Juvia, tenía una mirada sin emoción, fijada escena, sólo miraba a través de la ventana...nada más eso, no se movía, hasta pareciera que no parpadeaba.

Yo estaba observándola discretamente a través de mi libro, no quería parecer un acosador, pero ella se dio cuanta de que yo la miraba, me volteo a ver y yo fingí estar leyendo, cuando la miré nuevamente noté que ella estaba pintando, pintaba la lluvia que caía sobre dos personas

-Constante y silenciosa...drip, drop, drip, drip...así es Juvia- murmuraba ella mientras seguía pintando.

Ella tenía talento en esto, pintaba con tanta facilidad, era relaja te verla haciendo eso, deje de mirarla y volví mi mirada hacia donde estaba Gray, ya no había rastro de el ni de la chica

-Constante y silenciosa...drip, drop, drip, drip..así es Juvia- Juvia repitió esto mientras seguía pintando. Al terminar su obra, se alejó un poco y sonrió -¿Esta bien?- me preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos

-¿Disculpa?

-¿Está bien mi cuadro?

Lo mire y lo empecé a examinar, cada detalle que tenía eran casi perfectos, ella realmente tenía un talento para esto –Juvia esto es hermoso, me sorprende que lo hayas hecho en tan poco tiempo

-Gracias- dijo ella sonrojada

-Bueno amigos- anuncie en voz alta- es hora de volver a clases- así todos salieron de ahí, note a Juvia saliendo con la rubia y la pelirroja

-Juvia- la llamé a lo ella volteó y me miro con una sonrisa

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Te gustaría salir conmigo después de clases?

-A Juvia le gustaría

-Bien, te espero en la entrada

-Juvia te verá ahí

-Si, bien me tengo que ir, nos vemos

-Si

Esa chica es un poco rara, pero es lo que me gustó de ella, pero ¿Por qué miraba tan triste a Gray y la chica?

No lo se, pero quiero estar con ella, hacerla sonreír, ¿Qué me haz hecho Juvia para que me enamore de ti?


	6. Me enamoré

NARRA ROGUE

¿enamorarme de ti? Sólo tengo unos cuantos minuto de conocerte y ¿Me enamore? Eso es imposible... Sólo quiero conocerte mejor Juvia... Y poder hacerte sonreír ¿Amor? No lo se... el tiempo lo dirá

NARA GRAY

Después de conocer a Juvia algo en mi cambió, mis sentimientos cambiaron radicalmente. Mary ha sido mi novia durante un año, pero siento que no funcionó desde el inicio, ella es linda y todo, pero no siento nada especial por ella, no se por qué empezamos a salir, pero es el momento de ponerle fin, no quiero seguir engañándola y engañándome a mi mismo, lo siento Mary, debe aclarar mis sentimientos pero ya no puedo seguir en esto...

Hoy en la mañana le hablé, le dije que nos veamos en la entrada de la universidad. Y justamente así fue, nos encontramos y comenzamos a hablar

-¿Qué es tan importante, amor?- me tomó de las manos mientras me miraba impaciente

-Debe de haber un cambio en nuestra relación...- dije lo más sereno posible, aunque no me costó trabajo, no me sentía nervioso ni asustando, sólo quería terminar con esto de una vez por todas.

-Si, estoy de acuerdo- dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja –Ya se a dónde lleva todo esto

-¿A si?

-Si, matrimonio

-¿Qué? Mary no..

-Planeabas pedir mi mano y yo acepto- dijo extremadamente feliz

-Mary... Mary ¿No crees que ya es suficiente?

-¿Suficiente de qué, bebé?

-De esto

-Si quieres puedo de dejar de llamarte así, creí que no te molestaba eso- rió tiernamente-sólo te llamaré Gray

-No es eso...- dije suspirando, alce un poco la mirada en busca de las palabras adecuadas, pero al mirar hacia arriba, en una ventana de un edificio estaba Juvia ella estaba observándome, cuando se dio cuenta que la estaba mirando, se sobresaltó y apartó la vista hacia otro lado.

-¿Entonces qué?

Miré nuevamente hacia la ventana y ella seguía observándome, esta vez mucho más discreta –Seria mejor para ti y para mi...terminar- le dije finalmente

-¿Qué?- dijo ella apretando más mis manos-¿Terminar?

-Si...

-¡No puedes terminarme! Podemos seguir juntos... ¡No puede terminar!- me reclamó con furia, con cada palabra que decía apretaba más mis manos

-Ya no importa...

-Bien... como quieras, pero no serás capaz de hacer nada sin mi, ahora que me desechas de tu miserable vida ¿Qué harás?- me dijo con un aire de superioridad

-Sólo iré a algún lado- solté sus manos y hecho un último vistazo a Juvia, comencé a caminar cuando sentí un tirón en mi brazo

-¡No vayas!...quédate a mi lado- se aferró a mi brazo-quiero estar contigo...¡Tienes que estar conmigo!- se aferró mucho más a mi brazo

-¡Qué fastidio!- arrebate mi brazo y comencé a caminar, sólo oí unos pasos apresurados, supongo que ella salió corriendo y llorando después de eso, no la culpo ¿Por qué no me siento mal por ella? ¿Siempre quise esto? Mire de nuevo a la ventana, ahí estaba Juvia trabajando en algo, me levanté y comencé a caminar no sin antes mirar rápidamente a Juvia, pero esta vez nuestras miradas se encontraron por un breve momento que fue interrumpido por Rogue.

NARRA JUVIA

Al salir del club Juvia se dirigió a la cafetería ya que tenía hambre y estaba cerca del club, se encaminó hacia allá cuando vio a Rogue ahí, Juvia quiso hablar con el acerca de la propuesta que le planteó a Juvia, al acercarse vio a Rogue y a Gray platicando animadamente junto con el profesor Natsu, Juvia se escondió pero sólo deje al descubierto mi cabeza para poder ver oír su charla.

-Al salir vamos a ir al bar ¿Nos acompañas?- le pregunto Gray a Rogue

-Lo siento, tengo planes

-Ahora tu eres el que cancela, ¿Qué es tan importante para que nos sustituyas?- continuó el profesor Natsu

-Sólo planes...

-Tsk- pronunció Gray

-Será la próxima- dijo riéndose, se ve lindo cuando sonríe, me pregunto si Gray también sonreirá así, Juvia se sonrojó al imaginar riendo a Gray, sólo había visto pequeñas sonrisas, pero no del todo sinceras

-¿Se conocen?- fue lo único que se le vino a la mente de Juvia, pero desgraciadamente lo dijo en voz alta llamando su atención, así que Juvia salí corriendo de ahí cuidando no hacer mucho ruido.

NARRA GRAY

Rogue... no hace mucho que lo conocí, pero el suficiente para considéralo mi amigo. El es dos años menor que Natsu y yo.

Nos conocimos en el último año en la universidad, el da la apariencia de chico serio y frío que en realidad es, pero después de un tiempo de conocernos de volvió más abierto con nosotros hasta convertirse en uno de mis mejores amigos.

Le contamos nuestra idea de ser maestros después de graduarnos, nos dio su apoyo para esto... recuerdos de viejos tiempos, me da algo de nostalgia...


	7. Aviso

Lo siento si he dejado de escribir, acaba de pasar el fin de ciclo y he estado super suuuuuuper ocupada (y ademas que no sabia que mas escribir) apenas tengo tiempo libre y eso que estoy a mitad de vacaciones.

Les prometo que seguire escribiendo ;)

Sigan leyendo mis pequeños amigos y dejn sus reviews


	8. Alguien mas

NARRA GRAY

-¿Juvia?- dijo Rogue, lo que me saco de mis pensamientos

-¿Que?- continue

-No es nada, solo creí que había escuchado a alguien

-¿A Juvia?

-¿La conoces?

-Si, es una de las mejores en mi clase- dije rascándome la nuca e intentando esconder mi sonrojo

-Ella esta en el club de artes también, es muy buena... Pero ¿Sabes algo?

-¿Que pasa?

-Ella es rara- al oír eso fruncí un poco el ceño –pero también muy hermosa

-Ya veo...- por un momento la imagine

-¿Tu no lo crees?- su pregunta me saco de mis pensamientos

-¿Que? Hmmm... No lo se

-¡¿Como que no sabes?! Dijiste que estaba en tu clase y era la mejor- dijo Rogue algo molesto

-Una de las mejores- le corregí

-Da igual, pero debes conocerla... Dime ¿Que piensas de ella?

-Nada en especial...- después de eso vino un silencio incomodo

-¡Vaya, vaya! Que tarde es...será mejor que me vaya- Natsu fingió ver la hora en su reloj imaginario y se fue de ahí pero continuaba el silencio

-Menos mal- dijo Rogue rompiendo aquella situación incomoda

-¿Que cosa?

-Sobre Juvia... No te interesa ¿verdad?

-Nunca dije eso- susurre

-¿Te interesa?

-No

-Entonces ¿No te importa que me quede con ella?- Me congele por un momento al escucharlo, quedarse con ella, como si se tratase de un objeto... -Vamos Gray contrólate- dije a mi mismo, pero aún así no estaría tranquilo con solo eso... Tengo que decirle algo, no voy a entregar a Juvia ¡Es mía!

-Haz lo que quieras...- esas fueron las palabras que salieron de mi boca, pero ¿Por qué? "Olvidaré de ella, es mas aléjate ¡Es mía!" ¿Por qué no dije eso?... "haz lo que quieras" con esas palabras se la estoy entregando

-Bien, es hora de que me vaya y una cosa mas

-¿Ahora que?

-Ella siempre esta observándote, si no te das cuenta de eso... Lo mas seguro que te olvide...Nos vemos- Rogue comenzó a caminar lejos de mi

-¡Espera!

-¿Que pasa?

-Eso no es lo que quería decir...- hice una pausa y tome aire- Olvídate de ella, es mas aléjate ¡Ella es mía!- le dije de manera fría y cortante... Un poco más frío que siempre. Me sentí bien conmigo mismo al decir esas palabras, seguro que Rogue no se acercara a ella nunca mas, hasta yo mismo me sorprendo por decir eso

Rogue se sorprendió de mis palabras y Lugo sonrío de manea altanera -No esperaba una respuesta si tuya, ¡yo no renuncio a nada ni pierdo nada!- al parecer no le agradaba la idea de que me interesara Juvia -Va a estar conmigo te guste o no, además tu ya tuviste muchas oportunidades... Ahora es mi turno- comenzó a caminar- ¡Nos vemos!- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de irse

-Ese es un lado que jamas conocí de el- aún seguía un poco sorprendido ante la actitud de Rogue

Al día siguiente, todo continuo como si nada hubiese pasado, di mi clase, ella estaba ahi y como casi costumbre, le pedí que se quedara al final de la clase

-Juvia ¿Te importaría ir a mi casa?

-Claro, pero ¿Por qué?

-Necesito ayuda con los materiales

-Si, no hay problema

-Te veo en mi casa saliendo de aquí

-Si

-Gracias- ella salió del salón y yo me quede dentro – Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, no quiero perderte- me repetia mentalmente una y otra vez

* * *

NARRA JUVIA

Al terminar las clases Juvia se apresuro a guardar sus cosas e ir a la casa de Gray, no hace mucho que invito a Juvia... Pero la ultima vez fue cuando conocí a su novia... Era de,asilado tonto que el se fijara en Juvia... El es mayor que Juvia, pero aún así tenía esperanza -¡No hay de deprimirse! Hay que ayudar a Gray.

Juvia se levanto y si tío algo en su mejilla -¿Que es esto?- se toco la mejilla y noto algo húmedo –Juvia esta llorando... ¡No es tiempo para que Juvia se deprima!- Juvia se limpio rápida los ojos y siguió con su camino

-Juvia ¿A donde vas con tanta prisa?- pregunto Lucy

-Voy a encontrarme con alguien

-¿Con quien?

-Una persona

-Eso ya lo se Juvia

-Lo siento

-¿Acaso tienes novio?

-¿Eh?

-¿Novio? Nunca no los has mencionado ¿No nos tienes suficiente confianza?- continuo Erza

-No es eso... Solo que Juvia no sabe si es seguro contárselo

-¡Oh vamos Juvia! Tu ya sabes que... "Ya sabes quien" y yo estamos juntos

-Juvia no tiene novio

-¿Entonces?- preguntó Lucy

-Juvia esta en las mismas que Lucy- Juvia sonrió y salió rápidamente de ahí

-¿Las mismas?- se pregunto Lucy, pensó por unos segundos - ¡Las mismas! ¡Juvia regresa, tenemos que hablar sobre eso!- Lucy se levanto y se fue por el mismo camino que Juvia

-¿Lucy? ¿Mismas?- Erza miro con confusión a Lucy

-¡Juvia, regresa!- Lucy estaba persiguiendo a Juvia -¡Aun no terminamos de hablar-

-No hay nada que decir

-¡Juvia!

* * *

NARRA NATSU

-¡Juvia!¡Juv- Se oía a Lucy que corría y gritaba por las pasillos detrás de Juvia -¡Juvia! ¡Regresa!- la vi acercándose corriendo, intente esquivarla pero finalmente ella se estampó conmigo provocando que ambos cayéramos, yo enésima de ella

\- Lo siento, estoy distrai... ¡Natsu!- Se sonrojo de un color mas rojo que un Jitomate al darse cuenta de la posición tan comprometedora en la que nos encontrábamos

-¡Shh!- La jale dentro de un salón que estaba desocupado

-¡Natsu! Me alegra que

-¡Shh!

-Lo siento...

-¿Por qué ibas tan apurada?

-Es por Juvia

-¿Juvia?- ese nombre lo recordaba de algún lado

 _-¿Juvia?- dijo Rogue_

 _-¿Que?- continuo Gray_

 _-No es nada, solo creí que había escuchado a alguien_

 _-¿A Juvia?_

 _-¿La conoces?_

 _-Si, es una de las mejores en mi clase- dijo Gray rascándome la nuca_

 _-Ella esta en el club de artes es muy buena... Pero ¿Sabes algo?_

 _-¿Que pasa?_

 _-Ella es rara, pero también muy hermosa_

 _-Ya veo_

 _-¿Tu no lo crees?_

 _-No lo se_

 _-¡¿Como que no sabes?! Dijiste que estaba en tu clase y era la mejor_

 _-Una de las mejores_

 _-Da igual, pero debes conocerla... Dime ¿Que piensas de ella?_

 _-Nada en especial..._

-¡Juvia! ¿Por qué la buscas?- Ahora todos quieren a Juvia

-Sobre unos asuntos que dejamos pendientes

-¿Que asuntos?

-Algo que se relaciona con nosotros...

¿Nosotros?

-Un estudiante y un maestro- dijo en voz baja y un poco sonrojada

-¿Un maestro?- de pronto recordé nuevamente la conversos acción de Rogue y Gray- ¿Te refieres a Gray y a Rogue?

-¿Acaso sabes algo?

-Pues los escuche hablando sobre ella

-¿Que decían?

-Que era rara y hermosa y si creía que era hermosa, pero el no lo sabe, pero esta en su clase y es la mejor y yo me fui- explique lo más breve que pude

-Natsu, dime que dijeron exactamente


	9. Te quiero

NARRA JUVIA

Despues de escapar de Lucy, Juvia se dirigió a casa de Gray, toque la puerta pero nadie respondía, después de unos minutos Juvia decidió tocar nuevamente, esta vez alguien respondió, pero no dentro de la casa

-¡Juvia! Lo siento creí que ibas a llegar mas tarde- Gray estaba a las espaldas de Juvia

-No te preocupes- dije algo sonrojada

-Bien, pasemos- Gray se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, así Juvia pudo entrar. Esta casa ya le resulta algo familiares Juvia, sabe donde están todas las habitaciones, donde se encuentran las cosas

-¿En qué puede ayudarle Juvia?

-Estoy atrasado en algunos materiales para otra clase, ¿No sería mucha molestia que me ayudaras?

-No, Juvia lo hará con todo gusto

-Me ayudarías mucho

Comenzamos a trabajar, Juvia ya estaba un poco acostumbrada a esto, pero siempre ayudaba a Gray, estar con él hace a Juvia muy feliz. Paso el tiempo rápidamente, pero Juvia No paraba de sonreír al estar junto a Gray.

Cuando Juvia vio el reloj en la pared, se percató de que era demasiado tarde, Juvia desearía que el tiempo se detuviera y solo Gray y Juvia puedan vivir juntos por siempre.

-Es demasiado tarde, Juvia debe de irse pronto, Juvia no ha empezado la tarea- Juvia se levanto y tomo sus cosas, tomo el picaporte de la puerta principal, pero algo la detuvo, sintió un pequeño jalón en el brazo, al darse vuelta, Juvia noto que Gray había tomado la muñeca de Juvia

-¿Gray, sucede algo?- Juvia dijo algo preocupada

-Juvia...- dijo Gray con la cabeza baja - ya es tarde ¿no lo crees? ¿Por qué no te quedas solo por esta noche?- dijo un poco sonrojado, esa expresión de Gray es realmente adorable

-Puedo quedarme, No hay nadie esperándo a Juvia en casa

-¿A que te refieres?- Gray pus una cara de preocupación

-Juvia vive sola

-Entonces no hay problema que te quedes aqui -Gray cambio su expresión a una mas relajada y mostró una pequeña sonrisa, soltó a Juvia y se adentró a la casa, Juvia lo soguio, soltó el picaporte y se dirigió de nuevo a la sala

-Juvia, habías dicho que no habías hecho la tarea aun ¿No?- hablo Gray

-Si

-Entonces te ayudare a terminarla más rápido

-¿Enserio?

-Si, tu me ayudaste demasiado con mis clases, a si que debería regresarte el favor

-Gray, ayudarías mucho a Juvia

Y así Gray comenzó a ayudarla en su tarea, realmente Juvia es feliz así, desearía pasar todo un día junto a Gray y hoy se de cumplió su deseo a Juvia, aunque seria mejor sin la molesta tarea y el interminable trabajo de Gray.

Pero el estar con el, todo va mucho mas rápido incluso lo mas aburrido, pero no le quitaba lo cansado a Juvia, cada cierto tiempo Juvia bosteza

-Veo que estas cansada- dijo Gray cerca de la cara de Juvia

-¿Eh? si...- dije algo sonrojada por la cercanía que el tenia

-Ve a dormir un poco

-Si...- Juvia se levanto y comenzó caminar fuera de la sala, pero luego se detuvo -Gray- Juvia lo llamo

-¿Si?- se oyó desde la sala

-¿En donde podría dormir Juvia?

-Cierto, nunca pensé en eso...- Gray se quedo un momento pensativo -Duerme en mi cama

-pero si es la cama de Gray

-No hay problema- dijo Gray volviendo a su trabajo

-Lo siento pero una cosa más- dijo Juvia

-¿Que pasa?- dijo Gray sin volter a ver a Juvia

-Ropa para dormir- dije sonrojada -No tengo nada que ponerme- termino de decir Juvia, pero el no respondió, solo hubo unos instantes de silencio, Gray volteo a ver a Juvia por unos segundos y volvió a su posición normal

-¡Cierto, cierto! había olvidado eso- rió nerviosamente -revisa mis cajones, por ahí debo tener algo que te sirva

-Gracias- Juvia dijo algo sonrojada mientras buscaba la habitación de Gray

Al entrar en la habitación noto que era muy ordenada y limpia a pesar de se r un hombre soltero.

La habitación era muy acogedora, las paredes de un color beige claro, unos libreros de madera repletos de libros a mas no poder y una cama (lo sospechosamente grande para dos personas) con sabanas color verde. Juvia se metió bajo la cobijas, intento dormir un poco, pero le era imposible, los nervios la tenias despierta, no podía estar tranquila, el estar en la casa de Gray y en su cama era demasiado para ella, decidio taparse totalmente con las cobijas, pero en vez de tranquilizarla, la altero un poco mas. Todo olía a Gray... Rapidamente Juvia se descubrió con la cara mas roja que el cabello de Erza.

-Tranquila Juvia, solo vas a dormir- Juvia se decía a si misma intentando calmarse. Pero no podía estar tranquila -Tal vez deba dormir en otro lugar- pensó Juvia unos momentos, pero alguien entro en la habitación. Gray había entrado y comenzó a desvestirse, con la poca luz que había pude ver su toso desnudo perfectamente definido, iba a quitarse los pantalones, pero en ese momento se detuvo y volteo a ver a Juvia. Juvia cerro rápida te los ojos y fingio seguir dormida, Juvia oyó unos pasos y después sintió como se hundía la cama por un lado

* * *

NARRA GRAY

despues de terminar el resto de mi trabajo decidí ir a dormir, no hacia mucho que Juvia se fuera a mi cuarto a dormir...

-ya es tarde, hora de dormir- dije con una pequeña sonrisa, me dirigí a mi cuarto y vi un pequeño bulto en mi cama, me quite la camisa y empece a desabrochar mis pantalones pero en ese momento recordé algo -Duermo en ropa interior y hay una mujer en mi cama y ni loco pienso quedarme en el incómodo sillón... espero y no lo tome a mal.

Me dirigí a la cama y me metí en las cobijas, por primera vez estaban tibias, así que me acurruque con mayor razón. Me di la vuelta para estar frente a frente con Juvia, se le veía tan tranquila así, sonreí un poco al verla así.

-Juvia...- se me escapo decir su nombre

-¿Si?- dijo ella con los ojos cerrados

-Lo siento te desperté

-No hay... problema- abrió los ojos y dijo lo último en un susurro que pude oír debido a la promomidad en que estábamos, nos miramos por unos momentos, me acerque a ella y la abrace posesivamente -¿Gray?

-Te quiero- dije un poco alto

-¿Eh?- se oyó su susurro incrédulo -¿Gray quiere a Juvia?- seguí abrazándola hasta que sentí en mi brazo algo, una gota de agua. Acaso ¿Una lagrima?.

Deshice el abrazo y me separe de ella, Juvia estaba derramando unas cuantas lagrimas -Lo siento, no debí de decirlo- Ella movio su cabeza en forma negativa y se limpió las lagrimas, de pronto me dio un abrazo y me dijo -Por favor, diga de nuevo que quiere a Juvia...- estaba sorprendido por la acción y las pala ras de Juvia, respondi el abrazo y me acerque mas a ella, le di un dulce beso en los labios y le susurre -Te amo Juvia, te amo mas que cualquier cosa en este mundo... Pero no se si mis sentimientos son correspondidos

-Este seguro de eso por que Juvia lo...- se detuvo y guardo silencio -No, no es correcto esto...

-¿De que hablas?- recordé la relación que teníamos de Maestro-Alumno -Si te preocupa que dirían en la escuela, pode

-No- Juvia me interrumpió alzando la voz -No puede hacérselo, destrozaría a Mary . ..y Juvia no quiere ser parte de eso, Juvia lo siente pero ira a otro lugar a pasar la noche- se levanto rapidamente de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta, se detuvo unos momentos y me miro con sus ojos cristalizados -Olvide lo que Juvia dijo- dijo eso antes de salir de la habitación

¿Hacérselo? ¿que le haría? Mary ya no tiene nada que ver conmigo, terminamos hace ya tiempo y eso fue porque quería estar con Juvia, estoy completamente enamorado de ella, en cambio con Mary nunca sentí nada especial... En ese momento recordé algo importante, ella no sabia que habíamos terminado. Me levante rapidamente y busque a Juvia lo que fue fácil ya que al entrar a la sala vi un bulto en el sillón, al acercarme oí pequeños sollozos

-Juvia...- ella estaba abrazando sus rodillas y su cabeza entre ellas

-¿Que se le ofrece?- dijo sin alzar la cabeza

-Ese sillón es muy incomodo- ¿Enserio Gray, enserio? quieres solucionar las cosas y la primer cosa que dices ¿es eso?

-Juvia esta bien

-Lo siento Juvia- Juvia alzo la cabeza para mirarme, pero en vez de ver dos ojos azules llenos de felicidad, me encontré con un mar de lagrimas

-No, no tiene la culpa de nada, todo fue por culpa de Juvia- ella se forzó a sonreír aun con las lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, verla así me estriño el corazón -Juvia le desea ser feliz

-No es así Juvia

-Basta Gray, no siga mintiendo eso me desagrada... usted tiene alguien tan linda como Mary quien lo ama mucho

-No espero ese amor de Mary, lo espero de ti

-¡Deténgase! ¿Que no tiene algo de respeto?- quedé un poco sorprendido por haberme alzado la voz -Tenga respeto con Mary, ella le ama y usted también debería y solo a ella

-Mary y yo ya no somos nada...

-¿Eh?

-Terminamos...nunca me enamore de ella, a decir verdad ni siquiera es mi tipo, pero ese no es el punto, solo quiero que quede en claro que solamente tengo ojos para ti- dije tomando a Juvia del brazo y recostando la en el sillón

-Juvia no le cree- ella forcejeaba por liberarse, pataleaba y empujaba para alejarse de mi. Me acerque mas a ella y la bese dulcemente, de pronto ella dejo de forzejear

-Eres la única persona que amo en este mundo, ya te lo dije antes Juvia, te quiero conmigo que importan los demás... porque te quiero- me miro por unos momentos -Mentiroso- dijo y comenzo a patear nuevamente, pero ahora con mas lagrimas en los ojos -¿Por qué me dirían esas palabras si esta junto a Mary...?-

Estaba molesto por sus palabras, ¿Que no entendía que ya no tenía nada con Mary? Además me costo mucho decirle algo tan...curi -/-, eso no es típico de mi, yo nunca diría algo como eso

-¡Juvia escúchame!- alze la voz y ella me miro sorprendida -¡Ya se termino lo que tenía con ella, entiende!- me calme un poco y volví a mi mismo tono -Quiero estar contigo, te quiero, te amo Juvia ¿Hasta cua do vas a entender?- me acerque mas a ella, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y le plante un beso apasionado, al principio no respondió pero al poco tiempo ella siguió el ritmo.

-Gray...- me dijo mientras no separábamos para tomar aire

-¿No te das cuenta de lo mucho que te amo?- La volví a besar pero esta vez mas despacio y dulce

* * *

 **Hasta aquí termina el capítulo de hoy :) probablemente haya lemon el siguiente capítulo, ¿que dicen? _Lemon_ o no lemon**

 **y por cierto, Mary (:p) es un personaje de Fairy tal que aparece en el manga en el arco de Avatar (Lo decía por si tenían dudas...**

 **Dejen sugerencias y comentarios**


	10. ¿Por que?

NARRA JUVIA

-¿No sabes lo mucho que te amo?- Gray comenzó a besar a Juvia de manera mas sutil –Te amo Juvia- el beso a Juvia nuevamente, después de unos segundos fue aumentando el ritmo y con ello comenzó a acariciar a Juvia, primero comenzó acariciando los muslos de Juvia para después subir por su vientre en dirección a sus pechos -¡Gray!- Juvia se levanto y se alejo rápidamente de el, cubriendo sus pechos y con la cara totalmente sonrojada

-Juvia...- Miro a Juvia unos minutos con una mirada suplicante, no le quitaba los ojos de encima lo que provocó que Juvia se cubriera mas, el se dio cuenta de la acción de Juvia y retrocedió un poco–Juvia, lo siento... es solo que

-No... será mejor que Juvia duerma- Así Juvia salió corriendo en dirección a la habitación de Gray a máxima velocidad. Al llegar Juvia se encerró en la habitación y se recostó sobre la puerta

-¡Gray idiota, idiota, idiota!... Pero ¡lo amo, lo amo, lo amo!... Juvia recordó cómo estaban hace unos momentos e imagino una gran escena amorosa donde Gray y ella eran protagonistas. En solo pensar en eso se coloro totalmente –Basta Juvia, no pienses en nada- Juvia se regaño a si misma. Fue a recostarse en la cama, al estar ahí si olió el aroma de Gray que estaba impregnado en toda la cama, tomo una almohada y la abrazo fuertemente –Huele a Gray— fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de quedar profundamente dormida

* * *

NARRA GRAY

-Tarado... no debí apresurarme tanto, además termine durmiendo en el lugar que menos quería- se decía a si mismo mientras golpeaba el sillón para lograr acomodarse un poco. Siguió golpeándolo hasta que sintió que fuera suficiente –Mañana debo de disculparme- dije acomodándome para dormir, pero el sillón seguía siendo demasiado incomodo –Estupido sillón, estupido Gray, estúpida necesidad de dormir, estupido mundo- dije a regañadientes mientras me forzaba en dormir –Mañana me disculpare con Juvia...- dije con un bostezo para finalmente cerrar los ojos y dormir.

Esa fue la noche más incomoda que he tenido en mi vida...Primero lo que paso con Juvia... Supongo que anoche me sobrepase un poco. Me levante y me dirigí a mi cuarto con paso lento, aún seguía adormecido pero no quería dejar las cosas así con Juvia. Con pesar toque la puerta, pero nadie respondió, tome el picaporte y abrí la puerta, asome la cabeza pero no había nadie, abrí bien la puerta para así poder entrar en la habitación, todo estaba en perfecto orden parecía que Juvia se había ido hace tiempo ¿O fue un sueño? Revise el cuarto, todo parecía estar en su lugar, excepto por una prenda en el suelo, la recogí y al verla note que era una chamarra azul. No podría ser mía era demasiado pequeña para mi, pero esta tenía un olor peculiar, era... Juvia.

Suspire aliviado al saber que no había sido un sueño, significaba que ella si estuvo aquí, pero aún así tengo que arreglar las cosas con Juvia, salí del cuarto y me dirigí a la cocina a desayunar, pero encontré algo inesperado había un plato servido en el comedor con una nota "¡Buenos días! Juvia te deja esto, espero que te guste :)"

Vaya si que tengo el sueño pesado, recogió el cuarto y cocino mientras yo dormía, o ella es una ninja o yo duermo como una roca.

Me apresure a comer lo que Juvia me había dejado, me sorprendí con el sabor que tenía, no pensaba que estuviera tan delicioso. Al terminar, salí corriendo hacia la universidad a toda velocidad

* * *

NARRA JUVIA

Al despertar Juvia no quería encontrarse con Gray, lo cual sería imposible ya que esta es su casa. Juvia se levanto y recogió el cuarto de Gray, después de lo sucedido anoche, lo que menos quería Juvia era causarle problemas a Gray. Juvia salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la puerta principal, pero un sonido espanto a Juvia, al voltear vio a Gray durmiendo en el sillón roncando sonoramente, de pronto Juvia escucho otro sonido, esta vez era su estómago que demandaba comida, se dirigió a la cocina y preparo el desayuno, Juvia preparo un plato para ella y otro para Gray -Parece que Gray no va a despertar en un largo rato- dijo Juvia acercándose a Gray -Juvia se ira Gray- Juvia se fue alejando de el y finalmente saliendo de la casa, Juvia se dirigió a su casa, realmente no quería ver por un tiempo a Gray, primero Juvia debía aclarar algo, sus sentimientos por Gray. ¿Sentía algo por el? Tal vez, pero no estaba muy segura, lo mas probable es que estuviera aun un poco aturdida por lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

* * *

NARRA GRAY

Corría lo más rápido hacia la universidad, quería verla lo mas pronto posible, pero en el camino me encontré con la persona mas irritante que he conocido.

-Gray ¿Por qué tan apurado?

-No es de tu incumbencia

-Jmp- dijo resignado -Ajora que te veo ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Ya lo hiciste

-No seas así, solo dime lo que paso entre tu y Rogue el otro día

-Nada en especial- le dijo dándole la espalda -Tengo prisa, nos vemos después -Después de ese encuentro, corrí nuevamente hacia la universidad, realmente quería ver a Juvia, para suerte mía la primer clase le tocaba conmigo. Cuando llegue, rápidamente me dirigí a mi salón, al abrir la puerta solo había una persona, me decepcione un poco al ver de quien se trataba, era una amiga de Juvia, Lucy

-Oye tu- le llame

-¿Yo?- dijo señalándose a si misma

-No, a la silla a lado tuyo- dije en tono irónico -¿O acaso ves a alguien más aquí?

-No, lo siento

-¿Donde está Juvia?

-No debe de tardar

-Ya veo

-Si...por cierto ¿Recuerda lo que dijo el profesor Natsu?

-¿Sobre qué?

-Lo de nosotros...- dijo con la cabeza gacha

-Si

-¿No se lo ha dicho a nadie verdad?

-¿No me tienes confianza Lucy?

-¿Sabe mi nombre?- ella soñaba totalmente sorprendida

-Eres la novia de Natsu y la mejor amiga de Juvia- me tape la boca rápidamente estando totalmente sonrojado al pensar en lo que había dicho

-Así que te interesa Juvia- dijo con un tono altanero

-Jmp, no es eso- le conteste aun estando visiblemente sonrojado

-¿Enserio?- dijo con el mismo tono

-Ya es tarde y los demás no deben tardar en llegar- dije evitando completamente el tema

* * *

NARRA JUVIA

Juvia al llegar a casa, dejo caerá sus cosas y se tumbo en el sillón

-Gray...

Juvia se levanto y se fue a dar un baño -¿Que esta haciendo Juvia?- Juvia salió rápidamente del baño, se cambio y salió corriendo hacia la universidad

* * *

NARRA GRAY

Después de la charla que tuve con Lucy comencé y termine la clase, me retire del salón hacia mi cubículo, en el camino me encontré con el ruidoso de Natsu

-¡Gray, cuanto tiempo!- dijo con una enorme sonrisa, ¿Una persona normal puede sonreír tanto como el?

-Fue esta mañana idiota

-Cierto- sonrío, pero de pronto esa sonrisa se borro por una expresión más seria -Hay que hablar sobre algo

-Ven- dijo avanzando hacia un lugar mas privado

-¿Y, de que querías hablar?

-Es sobre Juvia, te estar arriesgando mucho- fruncí un poco el ceño al escuchar eso

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Debes ser más cuidadoso al relacionarte con ella, hay varios rumores sobre ti y Juvia, por favor se mas cuidadoso- dijo poniendo su mano en mi hombro para retirarse después

* * *

NARRA JUVIA

Al entrar, Juvia escucho varios murmureos y miradas que se dirigían a ella -Es ella, no se conforma por tener al profesor Fullbuster, sino también anda tras Rogue- Juvia oía estos murmullos pero no le prestaba atención, solo siguió corriendo hacia la clase de historia, para la suerte de Juvia tenía dos clases ese día.

Al llegar estaba jadeando por haber corrido tanto, pero noto que faltaban algunas personas en el salón y la clase aun no comenzaba -Juvia lo logro, Juvia podrá verlo- pensó Juvia para finalmente ir a su asiento to a lado de Lucy y Erza

-Juvia, no es normal en ti llegar tarde- dijo Lucy

-Eres una de las primeras en llegar y hoy fuiste la ultima- continuó Erza

-Lo siento, Juvia... Juvia se quedo dormida- Juvia río nerviosamente

-No suenas muy segura- Erza comenzó a mirar fijamente a Juvia, lo cual provocó que se alterará mas

-E-es verdad- intento calmarse Juvia, pero la mirada de Erza la alteraba demasiado

Erza seguía mirando a Juvia hasta que Lucy intervino -Erza estas atormentando a Juvia- dijo con un tono de preocupación

-Es cierto, lo siento Juvia

-Esta bien- Juvia le dedico una tierna sonrisa -Juvia esta bien

-¿Segura?- volvió a preguntar Erza

-Si- Juvia río con nerviosismo, pero oyeron una voz -Ajam- dijo Gray -Señorita Loxar hace unos minutos que la clase comenzó y usted no para de hablar, le pido que guarde silencio

-Si, Juvia lo siente

-Como estaba diciendo...

-¿Señorita Loxar?- Juvia pensó para si misma- Nunca ha llamado así a Juvia...¿será por lo de ayer?- Juvia volteo a ver fijamente a Gray, el la miro por unos segundos pero desvío la mirada -¿Esta enojado con Juvia?

* * *

NARRA GRAY

comencé la segunda clase que tenía ese día, pero antes de dar inicio Juvia llego con el aliento de fuera, la seguí con la mirada hasta que se sentó junto a sus amigas.

Comencé la clase pero ellas seguían hablando, iba a dirigirle la palabra cuando recordé lo que dijo Natsu

 _"-Debes ser más cuidadoso al relacionarte con ella, hay varios rumores sobre ti y Juvia, por favor se mas cuidadoso-"_

 _-_ Ajam-me aclare la garganta -Señorita Loxar hace unos minutos que la clase comenzó y usted no para de hablar, le pido que guarde silencio- se sentía raro llamarla de esa manera. No solo era yo, sino que ella también estaba sorprendida por la forma que me dirigí a ella -Si, Juvia lo siente- dijo aun sorprendida

-Como estaba diciendo...- seguí explicando el tema mientras veía de reojo a Juvia, toda la clase se la paso callada, no era normal en ella, tal vez por llamarla así la confundió, -estupido Natsu, espero y tengas razón- no podré tratarla así todo el tiempo. La mire nuevamente y note que su mirada estaba perdida ¿Tanto le afecto? Ya habrá tiempo de explicaciones.

Al terminar la clase todos salieron disparados, las ultimas en salir fueron Juvia y sus amigas.

-Ju- intente llamarla.

-¡Juvia!- alguien mas la estaba buscando -Juvia, que bueno que te encuentro- dijo una voz que me resultaba familiar, al voltear para ver de quien se trataba, era Rogue -Necesito ayuda con el club.

-¿No necesita mi ayuda también?- preguntó Lucy.

-Gracias, pero solo necesito a Juvia- dijo abrazándola por la cintura atraiéndola más hacia el provocando un leve sonrojo en Juvia.

-Bien, entonces te dejo Juvia- dijo Lucy sonriendo -Vayámonos Erza.

-Si, adiós Juvia- se despidió Erza.

-Vamos Juvia- le dijo Rogue a Juvia.

-Si- sonrío Juvia.

Ellos comenzaron a caminar aun manteniendo el agarre, Rogue volteo a verme con una mirada altanera "-Es mía-" movió los labios sin pronunciar palabra alguna y sonrío nuevamente con la misma expresión.

Realmente quería borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa de su cara de un solo golpe.

* * *

NARRA JUVIA

Juvia se dirigió al club de artes junto a Rogue, realmente Juvia no prestaba atención en el camino, solo se la pasaba pensando en Gray ¿Por que se había dirigido de es manera a Juvia? Pero algo saco de sus pensamientos a Juvia. Rogue cerro la puerta con seguro.

-¿Rogue?- le dirigí una mirada para que me explicara lo que sucedía. El se aproximo a Juvia, abrazándola posesivamente -¿Rogue?- volvió a preguntar Juvia.

-No quiero andar con rodeos, solo quiero que escuches lo que tengo que decirte.

-¿Rogue?

-Me gustas Juvia Loxar- Rogue termino con un sonrojo visiblemente notable.

-Ju-juvia no sabe que decir- dijo nerviosamente.

-No espero que respondas de inmediato, pero solo quiero que puedas pensar sobre esto y cuando estés lista escuchare tu respuesta- Rogue se acerco mas a Juvia quedando a milímetros de ella -Espero y puedas corresponderme- sonrió, acorto la pequeña distancia que tenían con un pequeño beso. Rogue se separo de Juvia para salir de ahí dejando a Juvia sola quien aun seguía sorprendida por el acto de Rogue.

* * *

NARRA ROGUE

Soy Rogue Cheney, tengo 21 años de edad. Soy el dirigente del club de artes.

No hace mucho que nuevos estudiantes ingresaron a Fairy Tail, hay una en especial que me ha llamado la antencion. Juvia Loxar,esta chica desde el primer dia que la conoci, me enamore. Desde hoy juro que luchare por ella. -Gray, preparate. No la dejare ir-

* * *

 **Jeje dije que habría lemon, pero les prometo que el proximo capitulo habrá.**

 **dejen comentarios, amenazas de muerte, sugerencias... Sigan leyendo ;)**


End file.
